Padma Jindal (Unforgettable)
'Padma Jindal '(Faye Kingslee) is the villainess of "New Hundred", the Season 3 premiere of Unforgettable ''(airdate June 29, 2014). She was a member of the Indonesian radical group "The Red Door" and the head of a counterfeiting ring. Padma's slight backstory also revealed that her family was killed by pro-Western forces when she was a child, most likely explaining her allegiance to The Red Door. Padma's counterfeiting ring entailed her (and possibly her other female accomplices) seducing men in order to gain access to the materials they need to make their counterfeit bills. One of Padma's victims was truck driver Evan Rusk, who Padma shot dead in a hotel room before making off with his driver ID, needing it to gain access to a cargo area to obtain the materials needed. Evan's body was found after his ex-wife Natalie (the sister of Major Crimes detective Jay Lee) after she reported his disappearance to Jay, and the Major Crimes division worked with Secret Service agent Frank Simms after Padma's connection to Evan's death was found. After uncovering Padma's connections to The Red Door and the counterfeiting ring, along with how her ring was exclusively making duplicates of the newly made models of one hundred dollar bills, Carrie went undercover as a means of infiltrating Padma's operation. Padma initially treated Carrie with rough suspicions, having her henchmen abduct Carrie as she prepared to arrive at their hideout and threatening to kill her if she didn't provide her with the serial numbers needed to access the counterfeit money. After one of Padma's subordinates, Jenny Shaw, completed the counterfeit bills, the evil Padma prepared to kill her and her other female conspirators out of a belief that they were no longer needed, only for Carrie to stop her by informing her that the bills didn't look authentic enough. Carrie also pointed out how Padma's murderous intentions went against the agenda of The Red Door, with Padma countering by telling her she knew nothing of her people's struggles. When Al arrived under the guise of being Carrie's partner, Padma angrily pistol whipped one of the men for not seeing Al earlier. When Carrie argued that Padma was no better than her family's killers, Padma justified her actions by claiming they were to honor her deceased family. Padma then prepared to kill Al when Carrie revealed that he didn't know any of the serial numbers, with Carrie appeasing her by giving her numbers accessing millions in fake bills. As the rest of the police team swarmed in, Padma ordered her henchman to burn down the hideout before fleeing, leaving her associates to be subdued and arrested by the team. The team and Agent Simms followed Padma to a plane hangar where she was meeting with her buyer, a Chinese man trading an arsenal of weapons for the counterfeit bills Padma had made. As Padma served the weapons, she revealed her motivation for the deal: to use the weapons as a means of fighting against the U.S. government, specifically the President, believing America to be "arrogant". When her buyer expressed a indifference to Padma's cause, however, the villainess pulled out a pistol and shot him dead, planning to take the money for herself. But at that moment, the police stormed the hangar, resulting in a shootout in which Padma was shot in the shoulder by Carrie. After the shootout, Padma was placed under arrest, with Jay being allowed to handcuff his brother-in-law's killer. Trivia * Faye Kingslee also appeared on ''Intelligence ''as villainous spy Mei Chen and is perhaps best known for playing supervillainess The Pilgrim from ''Legends of Tomorrow. Gallery Padma Jindal pistol.png|Padma holding Al at gunpoint Padma Jindal arrest.png|Padma's arrest Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Terrorist Category:The Vamp Category:Fate: Arrested